Duelist Terminal: Halloween Special 4
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: The fourth special


Duelist Terminal Halloween Special 4

**Not another halloween special! I know, every year now, I write one of these and they seem to do well with the fans, I don't know if you guys really like them, but here's another. So...um...this is awkward. Tobasco.**

The Dark Flamerkid

Once upon a time, there was a place called New Mexico. And all through the new mexican border...

"Kevin, I think we found out about a problem going on within the society of darkness" Quinn announced.

"What?" Kevin cried. "Wait, society of darkness? I don't think I've ever heard of that. Let's see the book."

"You mean fifty shades of grey?" Quinn asked.

"Why do you have my book...? I mean, no! The book of rival societies of evil purposes." He began reading. "Oh, those guys. Yeah, they're harmless."

"Well, they produced a dark clone of Flamerkid and he's taking out all of our duelists as we speak."

"What?" Kevin cried.

"He's defeated Tony, John, Robert, Gingi and Jerod's battling him right now."

"Oh. Well, where's my drink?" he asked.

"Your drink?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I need some pumpkin juice."

Outside, Jerod had on a duel disk and was dueling Dark Flamerkid.

Dark Flamerkid 4000

Jerod 4000

Dark Flamerkid drew a card. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

Jerod drew a card. "Hmm...this is a good hand."

"Too bad you won't be able to use your backrow" Dark Flamerkid chuckled. "I activate Pumpkin's Stare. This quick-play spell card makes it so you can't put monsters in your backrow, making your crystal beast cards useless for the duel."

"Wow...that's a good card. It would have worked, too. If I hadn't reworked my deck. You see, my old crystal beast deck wasn't cutting it for me so I grabbed the new halloween themed Crystal Beasts. Meet Spooky Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1700/1400)." The tiger was a skeleton with a nasty growl. "My monster has a special effect that allows me to rasie it's attack points to 2000 if I discard another Spooky Crystal Beast monster from my hand. So I'll discard my Spooky Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus from my hand to increase the attack points of my Topaz Tiger. Now I'll have him attack you directly."

Dark Flamerkid flipped a card in his hand. "That won't work with Reflect Pumpkin. By placing this card in my graveyard, I can reduce the damage to me to 0 from a direct attack and you take the damage I would have taken."

Dark Flamerkid 4000

Jerod 2000

"That was neato" Jerod responded. "But, I use the effect of my...I don't have a trap down. Darn, I set a card and end my turn."

"I sumon Pumpkin Gorrilla (1900/1350) and have him attack your spooky topaz tiger." The gorrilla slugged the tiger in the face, but Jerod had his trap ready.

"Not so fast!" he yelled. "My trap card, Haunted Crystal Brarrier will prevent my monster from being destroyed, but I have to discard five Spooky Crystal Beast monsters from my deck." He did so and watched as Dark Flamerkid ended his turn.

Dark Flamerkid 4000

Jerod 1800

Jerod drew card. "I set a trap card and end my turn."

Dark Flamerkid drew card and smiled. "Wow...you lost. Where's your Rainbow Dragon? I play Pumpkin Dancer (400/1400). Now, I'll attack you with both of my monsters...

"Not so fast!" Jerod replied. "I activate my Haunted Moon. Using this trap card, I can destroy your monsters." Dark Flamerkid watched as Jerod drew a card and began his counter attack. "I play Crystal Candy Zone! I can bring back my Spooky Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (1200/2500) and next, it's special effect allows me to give it 300 attack points for every Spooky Crystal Beast monster in the graveyard. And that adds up to 3000 total attack points. And next, I'll attack your lifepoints directly!" Spooky Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise wrecked Dark Flamerkid with a needle shell.

Dark Flamerkid 1000

Jerod 1800

"I'll end this now!" he cried. "Pumpkin Mass..."

"Dude, it's my turn" Jerod said.

"Oh...well, I'm sorry."

"I was joking. I attack and activate the effect of Axe of Loss, reducing my monster's attack points by 200. You lose, dude."

Dark Flamerkid 0

Jerod 1800

Dark Flamerkid began to fade. "Ugh...I lost. No! Noooo!"

Jerod smiled. "Happy Halloween!"


End file.
